fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yōkai
Yōkai are a powerful sub-species of demons. Yōkai are living manifestations of a creature's spirit or the spirit of an idea or concept. They are given a living form by powerful emotions from the animal or powerful emotions directed at a creature, idea, or concept as well as a bit of Ethernano. Ayakashi are the name of the living manifestation of a spirit that once belonged to a creature. While, Mononoke is the name of the living manifestations of the spirit of ideas or concepts. Ayakashi are characterized by their incredible physical and magical abilities while Mononoke are characterized by their unbelievable intelligence and wisdom. One thing that both versions of Yōkai have in common is their ability to possess special abilities relating to the creature, object, idea, or concept they were born from. Overview History Biology Nutrition Physical Attributes Yōkai have a unique biology that differs from a human's biology, despite the fact that most of them have a human-like body. This difference stems from the fact that all Yōkai are spirits of creatures or ideas that were given physical form and life by a combination of emotions and Ethernano. Ayakashi and Mononoke both have incredible physical prowess. However, Ayakashi's physical prowess greatly surpasses a human's while a Mononoke's physical Screen Shot 2015-07-06 at 7.31.07 PM.png|A wolf Yōkai with his wolf-like humanoid appearance prowess is barely above that a regular human. Unlike most beings Yōkai don't have two containers of magic, but instead only one: their entire body. The body of an Yōkai can create its own magic power without the use of Ethernano from the atmosphere. Instead, Yōkai have a tiny heart-like organ that transforms the energy produced by the body into magic power. This organ is located in the exact spot the second container should be. When the organ isn't being used to generate magic power for magic, the magic power helps the blood with circulating oxygen and nutrients to the entire body. When magic is being used this process stops and the organ acts just like a normal mage's magic container would. It has been shown that this organ in an Ayakashi generates magic power a lot faster than a Mononoke's does. This is why an Ayakashi has more magic power and skill with magic than an Mononoke does. In fact, Ayakashi has so much magic power that they are often described as living forms of magic power. However, as a result, Ayakashi are much more sensitive to a Yōkai's weaknesses. *'Other Physical Features:' Depending on where they originated from, a Yōkai will have physical characteristics of the creature, object, idea, or concept they originated from. This can range from extra limbs, for example a monkey tail for a monkey Yōkai to a humanoid appearance that resembles the creature, object, idea, or concept they originated from. *'Immortality and Regeneration:' Mentality What Mononoke lack in magical prowess, they more than make up for with intelligence and wisdom. This isn't to say that Ayakashi are stupid, in fact most Ayakashi are slightly smarter and wiser than a human. However, Mononoke are in a league of their own. Their mental abilities are so great that they are able to perform telekinetic feats and communicate with another living being with telepathy through pure mental power. As a result they have often been compared to psychics due to their abilities. Natural Abilities 14 - 1.gif|A deceitful fox Yōkai known as Yoko Inari transforming into her Ayakashi Form Magic Power Manipulation Magic power is just another limb for a Yōkai which means even the youngest and weakest Yōkai can manipulate magic power to some degree. Other Abilities *'Ayakashi Form:' Unlike Mononoke, Ayakashi have a second form that they gain access to one their twelfth birthday. Upon transformation an Ayakashi will grow stronger and some even gain a couple of new abilities. *'Additional Abilities:' All Yōkai have at least three other abilities that represents the creature, object, idea, or concept they were born from. These abilities can range from manipulating an element to possessing the ability to grow an extra limb like claws or wings. Magical Abilities Yōkai Magic Yōkai Magic the main form of combat for a Yōkai. This magic allows the user to produced a certain spiritualized element from their body to use during battle or for supplementary purposes. The element a Yōkai can use differs from one to the next depending on the Yōkai's persona and the spirit they were made from. Due to its spiritual quality the elements have unique properties. One example is Yoko's spiritualized blue flames, which feeds on magic power instead of oxygen. The different styles of this magic isn't a separate magic, but rather an altered form of the regular elemental magic that it originated from. This suggests that Yōkai are unable to learn normal elemental magic and that they can only learn one elemental magic. Tumblr n7qgi9scId1qet0cro1 500.gif|An example of a Yōkai Drive Ya83zr.gif|The possible speed that comes with activating Yōkai Drive Yōkai Drive Yōkai Drive is a variation of Second Origin Activation. Since Yōkai don't have Second Origins they have a different way to active amazing power similar to the power of the Second Origin. The purpose of Yōkai Drive is to achieve power that is beyond one's limits for a certain amount of time at the cost of extreme exhaustion. Upon activation unique markings usually cover the Yōkai's body and they won't disappear until Yōkai Drive is deactivated. In general, the power granted from Yōkai Drive differs from one activation to the next depending on the mental state and situation the user is in. However, usually there are two key ability that the user always gains upon activation. For Yoko it is Enhanced Speed and destructive magic power. Weaknesses *Devil Slayer Magic: *Angel's Art (Yōkai who were born from negative emotions only): *Twilight Magic: *'Silver:' *'Appetite:' As a result of transforming the energy from the body into magic power, a Yōkai needs to eat more than five times the amount a human eats. The reason behind this is that it takes a lot of energy to create magic power and perform regular bodily functions at the same time. If a Yōkai doesn't get enough to eat they begin to feel exhausted and then they will starve to death. This usually only takes a day at most, which makes it a Yōkai's biggest weakness because of the sheer amount of food that they need. Society Relationship to Nurarihyon Most Notable Yōkai *Yoko Inari: Yoko Inari is a deceitful fox Yōkai who is known as one of the most powerful and dangerous Yōkai to ever exist. Legends of her state that she loves tricking humans into trusting her by transforming into a young child or acting friendly so she can feasts on their flesh. It is unknown what emotion made her due to the fact that she refuses to tell anyone that. It seems she only hates and eats humans, which might suggest that it has something to do with human's treatment toward foxes. When people say, "sly as a fox" they are usually referring to her. * Kawatarō: Kawatarō is a Mononoke who was born from the emotions of fear and hatred directed at possibility of drowning. He is said to have the appearance of a young child, which is how he got his name: Kawatarō, which means "river-boy". He was born after a child had drowned in a lake. As a result Kawatarō was born in the same body of water that the child died in. Since he was created by negative emotions he is not only annoying, but very dangerous as well. What makes him dangerous is his love of drowning unsuspecting people, which he believes is just an innocent game. It is said that he is a master at the art of controlling water because of his Yōkai Magic and this makes him even more dangerous than he already is. *Tengu: Tengu (天狗, Literally meaning: Heavenly Dog) is dog Yōkai born from the emotion of love directed at dogs. Out of all Yōkai he is one of the most liked Yōkai do his dog-like personality. *Inu gami: Trivia *Permission was granted by Per. Category:Races Category:Yōkai Category:Sub-Species Category:Demons